Replaceable electronic assemblies, such as Line Replaceable Units (LRU's) used in the avionics industry, are typically installed in such a manner as to be removable and replaceable in their operating environments. Such mounting systems may include multiple fasteners that are engaged by a tool in order to lock an LRU in position, and to release the LRU.